Not Your Average Friend
by LazyToolshed
Summary: The Hyuuga Clan as a whole are perverted, and unfortunately – yeah, right – for nine-year-old Naruto, Hinata was worse than her entire clan put together. Dirty. Very, very dirty. Proceed at your own caution. Smut with a tiny amount of plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm the LazyToolshed – also known as Baron of Shadows (on HPFanficArchive, not here) – and, if you're not already aware, will be one hell of a dirty piece of trash. Dear lord, this will be bad.**

 **If you're familiar with my work, which you're probably not, you should know that I'm currently writing two Harry Potter smut fics over on HPFanficArchive, and one includes a mother/four-year-old son relationship (including kinks such as breastfeeding) that'll likely grow to become mother/son/twin daughters/aunt kinda thing. And that's the tamer of the two, because the other includes things such as two sex slaves – one of which is the main character – and the aunt and mother of said sex slaves being their owners, not to mention urination, anal play, very severe spanking…**

 **So yeah. Unethical stuff, and seeing it blatantly put together like that makes me want to laugh at my own perverseness, but you can sort of expect this fic to become the same. Nine-year-olds going at it, completely out-of-proportion boobs the size of Tsunade's** _ **times two**_ **, Oroike no Jutsu kinky stuff, threesomes, moresomes, golden showers, normal showers, incest, rape, breastfeeding, incest, and that's just the shit that I can think of off the top of my head.**

 **I AM NOT EXAGGERATING. Some people were surprised that, when they read this, what I said was true. If you don't like stuff like this, don't continue. Someone commented that they felt sick - well, I warned you, didn't I? While not all of the above holds true for this chapter specifically, it will appear sometime in the future, and don't be surprised when it does.**

 **Honestly, this fic, if it somehow manages to stay up despite 's rather harsh rules against MA-rated stuff, will probably be the perfect example of how complacent the mods really are.**

 **One last thing; this will be updating SLOWLY. Months might pass in between chapters. But that's just because I rarely, if ever, feel like writing. So take it or leave it; I really don't care, as long as people appreciate the smut.**

 **NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF**

 **Chapter 1**

The Hyuuga were all, without fail, highly perverted.

They had eyes that could see through walls, for fuck's sake. Nobody in the hot springs was ever safe from their eternal gaze. Not that they knew of that, of course.

The Sandaime – and wielders of the Byakugan would forever bless his perverseness – had promised to have his best Sealmasters inscribe the seals used to provide privacy while within the Hyuuga compound around the hot springs, to protect the visitors against their unyielding, lecherous gaze, after a particularly shameless Hyuuga was spotted sitting around the hot springs with activated Byakugan and a raging boner he failed to hide completely from vengeful women.

His best Sealmasters were, of course, the same people that made the seal for the Hyuuga side branch; the Hyuuga Clan Elders, who diligently went to work with their tiny, precise brushes to provide the visitors of the hot springs with the privacy they oh-so-rightfully deserved.

(The seals were, by the way, a bunch of random symbols that glowed because someone had, at some point, fed a tiny trickle of Chakra into them. So the Hyuuga were free to stare all they wanted at the majestic boobs of bathing Kunoichi and the hard, muscled chests of relaxing Shinobi, because never let it be said that only Hyuuga men were lechers, safe in the knowledge that they wouldn't be suspected of peeking even if they sat right outside the fences for hours on end.)

The current Clan Heiress, Hinata, was more perverted than the best of them, which had come as a surprise to most (to most, but not to the people that had known her mother, Hitomi, intimately). While the entire clan, basically constantly seeing each other in the nude if they had their Byakugan activated and made even the barest of efforts, still bothered to at least pretend not to be that way – putting on clothes even though it really didn't make a difference, for one – seven-year-old Hinata didn't even take notice, and instead walked around in the nude all day, not even taking the time to seek some sort of rudimentary privacy such as a bathroom – which were just as well-protected as the hot springs – to diddle herself to an orgasm with her already developing tits.

Hiashi had taken her to a doctor, just to make sure her very, very early ascent into puberty wouldn't cause any problems later on down the road, but said doctor, a female Hyuuga, had assured him that all that was happening to Hinata was perfectly natural, and merely occurring a bit early, before promptly dropping down on her knees and offering her Clan Head a blowjob as payment instead of the usual five hundred Ryo check-up fee.

Hinata hadn't even batted an eye as her father and his not-so-distant relative went at it right in front of her, instead taking the time to relieve herself of an orgasm that'd been bugging her for quite some time, and that, more than anything, spoke wonders on the true perverseness of the clan.

Was it really such a wonder, then, as a girl that stood out even amongst fellow perverts, that someone would eventually get sucked into the raving tornado of sexuality that was Hinata?

Enter her crush, Naruto.

 **NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF**

The first time Hinata saw him, she'd found herself having to hide behind a conveniently-placed nearby wall, trying – and likely failing, judging from the faces of the people around her – to stifle the loud 'Kawaii!' that threatened to escape her treacherous, nine-year-old throat.

She honestly couldn't help it. His whiskers were just _too adorable!_ And his hair! Oh, she could run her fingers through them for ages…

Then, she'd activated her Byakugan to take a quick peek at what hid behind the orange jumpsuit, and promptly had to stifle a moan.

Nine-year-olds should _not_ be that well-hung!

(Nearly a decade later, seal-Kushina would laughingly explain that particular aspect of his physique by pointing out that the Uzumaki Life Force wasn't strictly Chakra-based, but changed things in their body as well, so they wouldn't end up wasting the fifty extra years they lived by not being able to move because of their brittle old bones. Apparently, that applied to genitals as well.)

Decision made very, _very_ quickly, Hinata made her way over and slid into the seat next to him – and all of his four glorious inches, which would only grow, and grow, and grow as he came into her begging pussy… ahem, came into puberty, yes, _puberty_ – and extended her hand in a happy greeting. "Ohayo, Classmate-kun! I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you!"

The cute boy looked taken aback by the familiarity – by the fact that anyone had come up and spoke to him at all, really – but accepted the hand anyways. "O-ohayo, Hyuuga-san." He replied, sounding a bit shaken. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you too, I suppose."

Hinata frowned; not only had Naruto used her surname with a neutral suffix, even after she'd called him, quite clearly, 'Classmate-kun', he seemed rather dejected as well, almost as if he didn't want to be there. "Well, that's not nice, is it?" Hinata reprimanded not unkindly, not paying attention to the startled look he gave her as she spoke. "I come up to you all nice and happy, and you come back with a pout, as if you didn't want me to sit here."

"T-that's n-not it at all!" Naruto's eyes grew wide as he swiftly waved his arms from side to side to convince her of his innocence. "I – I'm just kinda sad, Hyuuga-san. Don't mind me, please."

"It's Hinata-chan," Hinata told him sternly, "And what's going wrong in your life? Don't tell me someone died."

"N-no, Hinata-san." Naruto denied, and Hinata glared at him. "Hinata-chan." He amended quickly, and Hinata's glare turned into a fond (perverted) smile. "It's just – I was forced to stay behind a year, while my classmates went ahead. I got into the academy when I was five, and I was doing fine, but now that we've moved on to actual stuff, instead of sitting in a stuffy room all day, I wasn't able to keep up with the rest of the class."

"Why weren't you?" Hinata asked curiously, unable to stop herself. "Taijutsu? Chakra manipulation?"

"Nah." Naruto shook his head, wrinkling his nose at the unfamiliar terms. It was almost enough to send Hinata on another 'Kawaii'-ing spree, but instead it came out as nothing but a whimper, which Naruto blinked at but brushed off as nothing important. "I wasn't able to run as fast as the rest, even though I did better than the rest of the group in all training sessions, 'xcept for the final test.. Shiho-baka-Sensei said it had to do with somethin' called sta – sta – stamnah?"

"Stamina?" Hinata guessed, and smirked almost evilly when Naruto nodded in agreement. "Well, I think I know what to do about that. I'll give you some private lessons, right this afternoon."

"Really?" Naruto looked incredibly happy, and Hinata nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Hinata-chan! You're the best!" He exclaimed, reaching over to hug his new friend, and Hinata couldn't resist copping a feel of his behind.

She beamed.

 **NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF**

Much later that same day, Naruto was dragging Hinata along by her hand as he excitedly chatted about anything and everything that came to mind, while she listened with only half an ear to what he was saying as she glanced around her.

They were in… well, Hinata wouldn't call it the respectable part of town, which it was very, very clearly not, but it wasn't the Red Light District either, not by a long shot, just kinda somewhere in a happy in-between.

Then, just as Hinata was about to stare at some of the locals that kept glancing in their direction with constipated faces, Naruto promptly yanked her inside a rather old-looking building, which looked like it probably would've fallen over already if it weren't for the houses connected on either side.

"…And this is my apartment!" Naruto introduced grandiosely, throwing open the door they'd stopped in front of with a flourish. He flushed when he realised there were still Ramen cups from days before lying around, however, and he quickly hurried over to his small table to chuck them all down into his bin. "Yeah." He chuckled sheepishly. "It's not much, but make yourself at home."

"That I will, Naruto." Hinata smiled happily as she began unzipping the jacket she'd made sure to keep zipped up tight the entire day through, revealing the absolute nothingness that laid beneath. "There we go," She smiled happily, completely unbothered by the blonde's slack-jaw look. "No need for that pesky jacket while I'm in private. Now, where do I leave my shoes?"

She turned to ask this to Naruto, who immediately became crimson-faced, and pointed over to a small rack of orange jackets with a slightly trembling finger. "O-over there, Hinata-chan. B-but, why a-are you…" He trailed off there, seemingly unknowing of how to continue.

"Naked?" Hinata supplied helpfully as she bent down to get rid of her shoes, incidentally exposing her nine-year-old pussy, already dripping wet, to her newest friend. "You told me to make myself at home, didn't you?"

"S-so, you're naked at home, too?" Naruto asked tentatively, and Hinata nodded with a smile as she stood back upright.

"Yup!"

"A-alright…"

"Take your clothes off." Hinata commanded immediately after that, and Naruto yelped, staring at her with wide eyes.

"W-what?! W-w-why?"

"Because we're going to be doing Stamina training, of course." Hinata grinned, coming over to unzip his shirt when Naruto didn't look like he was about to. "A special kind I've never actually done before, but from how much Father seems to enjoy doing it all the time, I don't think it's going to be bad."

With the jacket and the shirt out of the way, Hinata instead turned her attention towards his pants, where the real treasure lay. After a quick bit of prompting, Naruto quickly lifted up his left foot to allow for room to remove his underwear and pants, and then shook the remnants off himself.

Now completely exposed to her, Hinata had to take a moment to appreciate the nine-year-old in front of her. He was an incredible specimen, honestly, and she was glad she found him and snagged him up before anyone else did… though Hinata definitely wouldn't be opposed to a threesome, if anyone were to offer at some point.

But she digressed, which was quite the accomplishment, given the gigantic thing currently blocking her vision of anything remotely distracting.

"W-w-what a-are we doing, H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto stuttered confusedly, bushing crimson, and Hinata beamed up at him from where she was inspecting his already hardening dick.

"It's called sex!" She chirped, reaching up with a hand to teasingly fondle Naruto's balls with a small hand. "Do you know what it is?"

Naruto's face, if possible, grew even redder, though if at the stimulation or the question, Hinata didn't know. "I-I've read s-some b-books on it, b-but…"

"Ah, well, then you know the basic stuff, right?" Hinata asked, and Naruto nodded hesitantly. "Right. Well, the kind of stamina training we're going to be doing involves a lot of sex. Sex is exercise – sexercise, if you will – and this is way more enjoyable than running laps around Konoha, isn't it?"

Hinata accentuated that statement by teasing the head of Naruto's dick with her tongue (her first taste of cock! Hurray!) and Naruto couldn't contain a small moan, though he quickly stifled it after. "So? You agree?"

Hinata didn't think she'd seen anyone nod faster than Naruto right then, and she smiled.

"Good."

Next thing Naruto knew Hinata had started suckling on the tip of his dick, rather like a baby on their mother's nipple, and he moaned again, reaching backwards for his table to help balance himself. "This tastes good." Hinata muttered to herself, surprised, and, hungry for more, engulfed the entire head in her mouth, suckling greedily to taste more of the good stuff.

Naruto moaned again, twitching his hips upwards on reflex, and his dick slipped deeper into Hinata's mouth. Hinata moaned in surprise at that, and reached up with one hand to brush the hair that had fallen into her face back, while her other hand dove down to her cunt to start fingering her pussy, like she'd done many times before – only now, she was sucking off Naruto while doing it, and Naruto certainly wasn't disappointed.

"H-Hinata-chan…" He moaned weakly, barely having enough strength to grab a chair before he collapsed from the sheer pleasure he was experiencing. "T-this feels incredible…"

Hinata smirked around the dick currently buried deep in her mouth, using her tiny tongue to lap at her treat. She'd gotten enough lessons from her mother in how to properly suck cock – with her father serving as willing example, of course – and even though said lessons had declined after the complications with childbirth gave Hitomi health problems, she'd practised on a dildo often enough by now to instinctively know what she was doing.

"H-Hinata-chan, I think – I think I'm going to –" But that was as far as Naruto got before he suddenly let loose, his dick twitching itself to an incredible orgasm as sperm erupted from its tip; unfortunately, Hinata only had a brief second to taste the heavenly drink before a second spurt came and she was forced to swallow the first ramen-flavoured batch to prevent herself from choking on the best thing in the world.

A few seconds later, Naruto sagged in his chair, looking completely spent, and Hinata pouted, removing her hands from where they'd been pleasuring her slit as she came to stand next to her boyfriend – which he definitely, _definitely_ was, now – with a dejected expression on her face, reaching up with one hand to nibble a single finger cutely. "Aw, Naruto-kun, are you really going to leave me all worked up like this?" She pouted, crossing her hands under her chest to accentuate her growing nine-year-old chest, and Naruto immediately shot upright again, looking quite surprised.

"No, of course not, Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed, standing up quickly. Hinata giggled, taking his seat, and spread her legs wide open to reveal her dripping cunt, which was already making a small pool of juices on the chair. "What do I do?" Naruto asked, kneeling in between her legs, and Hinata smiled, laying her legs over Naruto's shoulders.

"Lick."

"Alright." Naruto mumbled confusedly, reaching forwards to extend his tongue towards her pussy – and Hinata moaned as her boyfriend started lapping like a kitten, his rough tongue sliding up and down and inside her dripping cunt as he sought to lather up the most juices he could, drinking it all greedily like it was ramen broth – and wasn't that a naughty thought?

Hinata gasped as Naruto's tongue flicked over her clit, her mind racing with naughty thoughts about serving breakfast in a slightly different way than was conventional. Another lick – another burst of pleasure – reminded her that there were bigger and better things to worry about, however; like the gigantic cock that was currently swinging uselessly between Naruto's legs, and the incredible, flexible tongue that was exploring the velvet walls of her nine-year-old pussy.

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, wrapping her legs around Naruto's head to trap him in her cunt. "Lick harder! Yes! Oh! Faster! Please!" She mewled, hands tugging harshly on her nipples as Naruto upped his pace, sticking his tongue in farther than anything had ever gone before. "Yes! Take me, Naruto-kun! Faster! This feels incredible! Oh! Naruto-kun! I'm coming!"

No sooner than she said that did she cum, and cum she did. Her cunt was gushing with fluids as she squirted, her cum flying high up past Naruto's head and splattering against the wall behind him, and it didn't take but half a second for Naruto to figure out where the fluids were coming from before he clamped his lips around her hole and _sucked;_ and Hinata must've come a second time from sheer ecstasy alone as she cried out, fluids leaving her for Naruto's mouth faster than she ever thought possible.

At last, when her cunt was finally done cumming and Naruto stood up from his kneeling position to check up on how she was doing, Hinata smiled widely, beaming up at her boyfriend from where she was semi-passed-out on the chair. "Naruto-kun, we're doing this again, you know that, right?"

"What, right now?" Naruto looked surprised, and Hinata laughed, pulling him in for a kiss – and that was her first kiss, at nine years old, after sucking off and getting licked out by her new boyfriend! Best. Day. Ever.

"Of course not, Naruto-kun." She sighed happily, softly diddling with her cunt to ride out the remaining dredges of her orgasm. Naruto blushed at the casual display of sexuality, but Hinata didn't mention it, so he didn't either. "Not right now, but maybe in an hour… and then in another hour… and maybe again, then, just before I leave…"

Naruto pouted. "Can't you stay, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata laughed, pulling herself upright to give him another kiss. "I would love to, Naruto-kun, but Father and Mother would have my hide. I can stay for dinner, though. As long as I'm home before eight, they won't worry."

"Alright, Hinata-hime!" Naruto cheered adorably, reached out to pull his naked girlfriend into a hug. Hinata giggled at the nickname and, when his dick got trapped in between their bodies, and gave it a playful flick. Naruto blushed. "Can we eat Ramen, tonight? I've got quite a bit stashed around here."

"Sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled, standing up with wobbly knees. "For now, though, how about some chakra training?"

"Hai, Hinata-hime!"

Not that far away, fresh ANBU-recruit Inu was panting as she removed her hands from within her uniform, where she'd been pleasuring herself to the sight of the two nine-year-olds. Inuzuka like herself usually never found their Alpha – their mate – until later in life, when they were ready to breed, but it seemed she'd accidently struck gold while guarding her target.

She sighed, lifting her mask a little to suck the juices off her fingers. Now, to hope that young Naruto-sama would actually accept her as his mate, despite her clan's inherent deformities…

 **NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF**

 **Note: Since I was unclear on this, Naruto is still a stamina freak. Thing is, his teachers all hate him, and want him to fail. This is obviously canon.**

 **Even though Naruto was able to keep up perfectly well during all the practise runs and able to run laps around everyone - well, not really, but he definitely was able to outlast everyone else - he failed when it came down to it for no apparent reason. What does this tell us?**

 **'Shiho-baka-sensei' drugged him. Drained his stamina, or whatever. Naruto isn't actually slow, or easily exhaustible, or anything like that. Shiho wanted him to fail, so he drugged him. Simple as that.**

 **Hope this cleared things up a little.**

 **Second note: Reviews, for some reason, don't work well with Gmail, and the site's being a bitch and not allowing me to check me reviews through here. If you can find the time, please PM instead. This'll also allow me to reply immediately, instead of having to wait a month or so until the next chapter's out.**

 **This will, of course, no longer be necessary when the problem is fixed, but until then, PMs, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of you thought I was dead.**

 **I wasn't.**

* * *

 **Honestly, I wonder what it says about our community – and myself as a writer – when my smut becomes more popular than my actual work.**

 **I post normal fics on a shared account that shall remain unnamed (wouldn't want to make things awkward with my partner in literature should she find out I write porn) and none of them have gotten this much support for the very first chapter. Perverts unite, I suppose.**

 **Also, why the hell haven't the mods taken this down yet? …Are there even mods around anymore? I know that there was a giant movement to get rid of MA-rated fics all over the site couple years back (or, as I like to call the incident, The Purge of the Prudes), but do they even do that kinda thing anymore?**

 **I dunno, and who really cares, anyway. Let's just enjoy the smut.**

 **By the way, did I ever claim this was going to make much sense? If so, I lied.**

 **The proof? This chapter.**

 **NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF**

 **Chapter 2**

A few hours later, Hinata smiled innocently at the guards stationed at the Hyuuga Complex' gates, fully aware that they – and pretty much everyone else at the compound – could see her dripping cunt through her thick pants. "Could you let me in, Guard-san? I really need to unwind after the day I just had."

Both guards had their Byakugan, of course, activated, and she knew they were hungrily observing her underage pussy. "Go ahead, Hinata-sama." The guard on the left stated, looking and sounding for all intents and purposes perfectly composed, though Hinata could see his combat pants tenting ever so slightly from the view as he swung his half of the gates open. "Hiashi-sama should be in his office with Yachiru-san; Hitomi-sama is preparing Hanabi-sama's food."

Hinata smirked, knowing at once what her father was doing. "Very well then." And without saying another word, she strode past them, pausing momentarily at the door to the main compound to activate the pleasure seal on the helpful guard's forehead, and he immediately fell to his knees, screaming loudly from the amount of pleasure he was suddenly assaulted with. With a smirk, Hinata went inside.

 **NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF**

In his office, Hiashi was quietly signing off the weekly order of condoms when there was a sudden knock on his door, and with the Byakugan on, he didn't have to look up to see who it was. "Come in, Hinata-chan."

Pushing the door open, his nude daughter didn't even blink at the sight of her nanny – who was, at present, kneeling naked under his desk as she serviced his cock, and thus in full view of her daughter – and instead bowed before his desk, taking great care to accentuate her breasts with her arms as she did so, as was proper within the compound. "Father, I have chosen to take Uzumaki Naruto as my boyfriend."

Hiashi hummed thoughtfully, absent-mindedly petting Yachiru's hair like the good pet she was. "He's good-looking?" He prompted, and Hinata smiled.

"Yes, and he has promising genetics – four inches, already, and he's yet to hit puberty."

"Acceptable." Hiashi nodded, glancing up at his daughter for the first time in their conversation. "You will bring him here tomorrow night, and, should I deign him worthy, he shall henceforth spend every night with you, in your private quarters. You have seen his place of living; none that date a Hyuuga should be allowed to live in anything but the finest of luxury. This will give him time to adjust to our clan's way of life, as well."

Hinata nodded happily, not questioning how her father knew about Naruto's flat as she bowed again with a smile. 'Thank you, Father. May I be excused?"

Hiashi waved her away, even as he finally erupted into Yachiru's mouth. "Certainly. Thank you, Yachiru. You may leave as well."

Hinata's nanny stood, wiped off the remains of Hiashi's cum, which had leaked out of the corners of her mouth, bowed, and left the room swinging her hips enticingly, Hinata following right behind her.

 **NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF**

"Mother." Hinata smiled when she entered the kitchen to find Hitomi sitting on the counter, holding a baby bottle in front of her cunt. "Is Hanabi really still supposed to be drinking the bottle?"

"Good evening, Hinata-chan." Hitomi smiled at her, before glancing at two-year-old Hanabi, who was playing with a small three-inch dildo, sticking it in her mouth and suckling on it like it was a pacifier. "Eating both solids and baby food isn't bad, you know. Actually quite good for you." Hinata's mother relaxed against the cupboards behind her with a groan, finally letting loose the golden stream that had apparently been bothering her for ages. "Oh thank god. I held that in way too long."

"I can see that." Hinata giggled, staring as her mother's piss entered Hanabi's baby-bottle. "Can I help?"

"I don't see why not." Hitomi smiled, handing her daughter a bottle of her own. "Maybe I'll even be able to make you a cup." Hinata beamed. "Come on, sit up here with mommy and tell me about your day."

Hinata smiled happily and hopped up to sit next to her mother, silently envying her little sister for still having access to their mother's delightful golden showers as she spread her legs to let loose her own. "Well, there was this boy…"

 **NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF**

[Meanwhile, at Naruto's apartment]

Naruto blinked in surprise when his doorbell rang (it never ever had, really, as long as he'd lived there) and turned away from where he was washing his special Ramen-sized bowl to undo the lock, but before he could, the door slid open on its own, and he gaped at the figure standing behind.

It was an ANBU, or at least, the mask was. It seemed to represent some sort of canine creature, though he couldn't figure out which – not that that really was a surprise, when ANBU masks where involved, but still – but that wasn't what drew his attention. At all.

Unlike the standard black armour of an ANBU uniform, this particular one seemed to give no form of protection, instead only covering the pubic area with a single strip of cloth, that was barely enough to hide the clitoris, let alone the outer labia – and believe it or not, Naruto actually knew what he was talking about here, especially after his and Hinata-chan's… intimate anatomy lessons.

Furthermore, there was a lone, thin strip of black cloth strapped around the nipples of the woman's breasts, with a further three identical strips separated an equal distance from one another across her stomach, likely for decorative purposes. It didn't hide much, and even the large areola were visible; most of the boobs were merely accentuated, drawing more attention to their perkiness.

"Naruto-sama," She (and it was _definitely_ a she) began, bowing deeply at the waist, until Naruto was staring through the valley of her breasts at her crotch, "My name is ANBU Inu, and I was your watch today."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, staring in bafflement at the woman in front of him, sexuality completely forgotten. "You mean your name is actually Dog?"

The woman paused briefly, before nodding. "If that is what Naruto-sama wishes, yes."

"Wait – hold on – come inside –" Naruto said quickly, pulling the ANBU inside as he peeked his head out the door to stare down the hallway at the empty ends. "Okay, good." He sighed in relief, closing the door and shutting the lock. "I don't know what people would think if they saw you standing outside my door dressed like that."

"Naruto-sama," Inu cut in, "There are no other people living in this building."

"Eh?" Naruto repeated, swivelling around to stare at her in surprise. "But what about the people dressed in black that keep passing by?"

"They're ANBU, Naruto-sama." The woman explained patiently, reaching up to fidget with the fabric covering her nipples. "I was the one assigned to watch you today, as I said."

"W-wait," Naruto's eyes widened as his brain caught up with him, "Y-you mean to say that you s-saw all that? With Hinata-chan?"

"I did, Naruto-sama." She nodded, allowing her hand to drop back to her crotch in a subservient pose. "But I am willing to refrain from informing my superiors if you agree to a deal."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What kinda deal are we talking?"

He couldn't see her face, but he felt like Inu was smiling. "I'll teach you how to keep other ANBU from noticing your sex, and I'll keep from telling my boss, like I said. But in return, you'll have to –" She took a deep breath, "You'll have to accept me as your servant."

Naruto blinked. Blinked again. "EH?" He repeated forcefully, staring at her in honest bafflement. "So I get cool, powerful Jutsu, I get a servant, and I get secrets, and you get what?"

"I'll get to serve as your servant, Naruto-sama." Inu confessed honestly, dropping down to her knees. "That is enough of a reward for me."

Naruto gaped. "W-well, okay. Sure, 'ttebayo."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Inu sighed thankfully, reaching up to unclip her mask. "That makes me happy." Then, the mask fell away, and Naruto's eyes widened at the beautiful face hidden behind.

She had long, flowing brown hair, wrapped in a modest ponytail that rested over her shoulder, and big, brown eyes, blinking happily at her new master; two small, purple triangles, similar to the Inuzuka tattoos, sat on her cheekbones, and her puffy, cute lips were stretched into a happy fanged smile. It wasn't quite Hinata-level, but she was definitely one of the hottest women Naruto had ever met.

"W-what's your actual name?" Naruto asked, slightly breathless. "Like, what do they call you outside of the ANBU?"

"I was born with the name Inuzuka Hana, Naruto-sama." Hana replied, bowing her head. "But from now on, I'll assume any name you grant me."

"So –" Naruto blinked, "You meant what you said, about the Dog stuff?"

"I did." Hana confessed, smiling happily. "I will do anything you say or ask of me, Naruto-sama. If you wish for me to cook your dinner, or legally change my name to dog, or walk around naked for the rest of my career as a Kunoichi, I will."

"Eh?" Naruto asked, completely lost. "But – but why?"

"Because you are my Alpha." Hana explained, and when he still didn't get it, she elaborated. "All Inuzuka women – and sometimes men – have an Alpha, one man – or woman – they belong to from the moment they meet them to the day they die, because our clan takes traits from Dogs, and some of us have been genetically gifted to take it farther than others." She reached up to her neck, and grasped at a bowtie that sat there, holding her top together. "I have the strongest genes in the history of our clan."

Then, she tugged, and her entire outfit fell apart onto the floor, exposing her rock-hard nipples and dripping wet pussy to the air. Her _eight_ rock-hard nipples, that is.

"Wow," Naruto breathed, leaning forwards eagerly. "They're beautiful."

Hana blushed brightly, bowing her head so he couldn't see her red face. "They're yours, Naruto-sama." She replied, clasping her hands behind her back. "If you want, you can touch them, or play with them."

Smiling, Naruto reached over and tugged on one of her lower nipples; Hana gasped lightly in surprise, and slowly, a puddle of cunt-juices started forming under her, fuelled by her dripping wet twat. "So they're sensitive, too?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Hana panted, struggling to keep her speech legible under her Alpha's unguided touches. "They function the same way other –" She gasped as his nail scraped one of her nipples, and fought not to let out a moan "– other normal nipples do, except they don't make milk – ah!" She gasped again when his hand cupped her breast, and Naruto blinked at her.

"Wait, is the floor comfortable?"

"For you, I would sit on a bed of spikes, Naruto-sama." Hana replied truthfully, though honestly, the hard floors did kind-of hurt her knees – but that wasn't a problem, because Naruto-sama hadn't given her the option to get up yet.

"Eh – is that necessary?" Naruto blinked, before shaking his head. "No, wait. Can you get on the couch?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

"…Will you get on the couch?"

"As long as you want me to, Naruto-sama."

"…Well, get on the couch, then."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Hana smiled up at her Alpha as she got down from her kneeling position to crawl over to the couch, and hoist herself up on the pillow. "What do you want me to do, Naruto-sama?"

"Eh –" Naruto scratched the back of his head confusedly, "Can't you think of something? I don't really have ideas."

"If Naruto-sama wishes, I can suck his cock." Hana suggested, kneeling uncomfortably on the couch.

Naruto nodded. "Alright. Erm – can I, ah – sit on the couch?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Hana nodded, bowing her head as she moved aside, getting back down on the ground in order to better be able to service her Alpha's wishes. Now grinning a little with anticipation (the entire situation was fucked-up, but he really didn't care anymore), Naruto moved over and scooted up the couch, setting himself on the edge of a pillow with his legs spread open. "Shall I take off your pants, Naruto-sama?"

"Yes, 'ttebayo." Naruto nodded, his cock stiffening even further as his pet's hand brushed over its tip as she moved to unbutton his pants. They slid down quickly, revealing Naruto's cock, which still had dried-up fluids from Hinata's mouth and pussy smeared all over it, completely uncovered by boxers or briefs of any kind. "Are you okay with, well, licking that?"

Hana smiled adoringly up at him. "If Naruto-sama wished me to, I would drink his urine. I do not mind, Naruto-sama." And before he got a chance to protest against that, she forced his dick into her mouth.

If he hadn't already been tired out by Hinata's efforts, he would have exploded right there and then. As it was, he groaned loudly, throwing his head backwards in pleasure as her head bobbed up and down his cock, happily slurping up the dried cum and saliva from another girl without complaint.

Naruto chanced a look back down to find Hana somehow blinking innocently up at him from around his cock, her mouth twisting around it to curl up into a happy smile. Naruto gasped at the sensation, and his nine-year-old cock twitched eagerly. "More, please, Pet-chan." He begged, completely caught up in the moment, and she supplied, bobbing her head up and down as she lathered up his heavenly pre-cum. "This is so good, 'ttebayo."

Hana replied something, but it was muffled by his cock, and the vibrations sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. "Can you– oh – show me your pussy, Pet-chan?" Naruto moaned, his underage cock disappearing entirely into his pet's mouth as she somehow – probably with ninja-powers – flipped herself around to land with her knees around his shoulders, and her cunt staring him in the face.

It was larger than Hinata's, and even wetter, because her juices dripped all over her legs and into his face as he moaned. "Thank you, Pet-chan." He stuck a finger inside of her, and immediately, it was soaked to the bone as his pet let out a loud moan around his young dick. Naruto groaned at the sensation. "That feels amazing, pet-chan, dattebayo." He exclaimed, bucking his hips into her mouth subconsciously. "I'm going to lick you, too!"

As he had practiced with Hinata just that afternoon, Naruto brought his nine-year-old tongue up to Hana's cunt and took a giant lick from back to front. His pet gasped around his dick at the sensation, and moaned huskily; spurred on by the success, Naruto brought his head up and clasped his lips around her pussy.

Hana suddenly moaned loudly at the sensation, much louder than before, and brought her head off his dick to moan, "Oh, yes, Naruto-sama!" She panted, bringing one hand up to stroke his cock as she moaned, "Yes, please! This is so good!"

"You're not going to continue sucking me?" Naruto interrupted, slightly put-off, and Hana quickly gathered herself, nodding hurriedly as she went back to his cock,

"Yes, of course – ah! – Naruto-sama." She groaned, before impaling her mouth on his dick again.

"How did – oh, yes, Pet-chan – you become so – oh – good at sucking dick?" Naruto wondered with a groan, taking his mouth off Hana's cunt again, but blinked when she came up from his dick to answer. "No, wait, just continue, please, 'ttebayo."

"Okay, Naruto-sama." Hana muttered, turning back to his cock to lick it from bottom to top like it was a lollipop. Naruto gasped.

"Yes, like that, pet-chan! That's great!" He groaned, bucking his hips lightly against her swirling tongue. "That's great! You've got to teach Hinata that!"

Hana smiled happily around her Master's cock, not at all bothered by the mention of his girlfriend. "Of course, Naruto-sama." Is what she wished to say, but what came out instead were a series of moans around Naruto's four-inch nine-year-old rod, which was still stuck nearly throat-deep in her mouth, where her tongue was swirling around his cockhead, slurping up little bits of pre-cum.

"Oh, I'm – I'm going to cum, Pet-chan –" Naruto groaned, finally reaching his climax at the combined sensation, and Hana moaned happily as his cock erupted in her mouth, gulping down the semen with pleasure. She hadn't gotten to cum, but the fact that she pleasured her Master enough that he came was enough of a reward to her.

Just as she swallowed the final bit of sperm, however, she paused, suddenly feeling horrible. "Oh no, Naruto-sama –" She whimpered, rolling off of him to stare up at him from the floor, "You didn't give me permission to swallow! I'm so sorry!"

"W-what?" Naruto blinked, barely returning to the land of the aware. "What's wrong, pet-chan? What did I do wrong?"

"No, I did something wrong, Naruto-sama!" Hana whimpered, getting down on her knees with her ass facing Naruto and putting her forehead on the ground. "Punish me, please, Naruto-sama. I did wrong."

"What?" Naruto asked again, bewildered as he scooted off the edge of the couch to stand behind the kneeling form of his pet. "What – what should I do?"

"You didn't tell me to do something and I did it, Naruto-sama." Hana said submissively. "You must punish me. The punishment is up to you, though the traditional punishment is spanking,"

"A-alright, 'ttebayo." Naruto couldn't believe that he was actually looking forward to this; his nine-year-old cock was already hard again, and poking proudly into Hana's backside. "So – how many?"

"Your call, Naruto-sama." Hana whimpered pitifully, and Naruto's cock twitched at her tone. "Though I would advise twenty-five, so I won't forget."

"Alright." Naruto nodded, turning to the side and raising his hand at her ass, before bringing it down with a loud SLAP.

"Oh! One, Naruto-sama!" Hana called immediately, and Naruto was secretly pleased to note that her pussy was getting wet again.

SLAP!

"Ah! Two, Naruto-sama!"

"Say thank you." Naruto ordered, finally getting into this, and Hana moaned just from the sound of his voice.

"Yes, Naruto-sama! Thank you!"

SLAP!

"Ah! Three, Naruto-sama! Thank you!"

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

In the end, it took only fourteen slaps before Hana came without Naruto even toughing her twat, shooting cum straight from her cunt all onto the floorboards, and Naruto shook his stinging hand, looking down at his rock-hard cock regretfully.

"Aw, now my dick's hard again, 'ttebayo…"

"I'll help, Naruto-sama." Hana offered, still moaning from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She sat upright and, with a complete disregard for the pool of her own semen that was gathered on the floor below Naruto, crawled over, sitting down in the middle of the pool to lick Naruto's dick again.

Even as he moaned, Naruto wondered how his life had managed to turn so amazing in the span of a single day.

 **NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF-NYAF**

 **Well, that just happened.**

 **Next chapter should be going up in the next couple of months – though I don't do set dates, as you all know – so look out for that.**

 **A brief note on something quite urgent: Someone told me that I'm not right in the head.**

 **I have weird kinks, yes. I like** ** _READING_** **(and I cannot possibly stress this enough) about weird shit, like pretty much everyone reading this fic does. Underage, sure, why not. Sex slaves, hell yeah. Incest? Serve me double. Twincest? Wincest!**

 **However, this does not mean that I would do this stuff in real life.**

 **Sure, I'd do my cousin. She's hot. Simple as that. And sure, if a girl I knew offered to be my sex slave, I couldn't be happier – like any straight man that's right in the head. But would I go after a nine-year-old? No. Of course not. Would I accept a fifteen-year-old if she crawled into my bed, looking for a dominant man to distract her from the hurtful ways of a lesbian? No. I'd point her to a psychiatrist. And maybe a lesbian hooker, too. Would I want to get showered by my partner's piss? Drink her breastmilk? Force her to do anything she doesn't want to, provided she isn't into that kind of stuff in the first place? Bitch, please.**

 ** _THIS. IS. FICTION._** **Here, I can make a bunch of perverted characters do exactly that and more, and it's fine. Why? Because it's a fantasy. One that I share with a bunch of other people, sure, but still just a fantasy. And I don't think I really need to tell you that my fantasy likes to run wild.**

 **That's all. Excuse the heated rant, and happy further reading.**


End file.
